Lazos
by Caittlyn
Summary: Sin música para decorarlo, el tiempo es sólo un puñado de aburridos plazos límite de producción o fechas en las cuales deben pagarse las cuentas. Este fic participa en el tópico Amigo Secreto del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

**G**énero: General.

**C**lasificación: K+.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

Este fic participa en el tópico Amigo Secreto del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Petición**: Un fic que cuente parte de la vida de Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata. Lo que sintió al ver que su padre la tomaba más en cuenta que a su propia hermana mayor. El haber perdido parte de su libertad por tener que entrenar todo el tiempo y no poder ser una chica normal. La relación con Neji etc.

* * *

><p><strong>LAZOS.<strong>

**.**

‹‹_Hermanos y hermanas de otras razas, de otro color, pero con el mismo corazón.››_

**.**

Subcomandante Marcos.

**.**

**Capítulo único.**

* * *

><p>El astro rey sumergía su resplandor a través del horizonte, pasando del hemisferio visible a uno invisible, en el espejo de la noche. El día se iba desvaneciendo en brazos de la noche, entre besos de diamante y secuencias de colores, propagando el contorno del ocaso acompañado de una brisa fría invernal. El cielo se cubría de naranjas, violetas y amarillos. La luna emergía provista de rayos luminosos brillantes al filo del atardecer y con su manto de estrellas coloreando la noche.<p>

Sin embargo, para los ojos de Hanabi solo había un montón de pigmentos dispersos por el cielo sin ningún significado. Los veía esperando obtener alguna respuesta del cielo, de las estrellas y del ocaso. O tal vez del frío invernal, deseando que pudiera congelarla para olvidar su consciencia.

Cerró los ojos un instante y respiró hondo. Se atoró con el aire que exhaló, raspándole la garganta y provocándole un ataque de tos. Llevó las manos hacia su boca tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, así ningún sirviente acudiría pensando que alguien quería dañarla. No surtía mucho efecto pero esperaba que lograra aplacarle un poco la molestia.

No fue hasta que elevó los brazos que se percató del verdadero frío que hacía. Sus brazos estaban casi desnudos y no llevaba ni un abrigo encima. No quería regresar a casa. Esa lujosa prisión que su padre y abuelo habían construido para ella. No tenía ánimos de enfrentarse a los interrogatorios, a los reproches que posiblemente tendría por haber salido de la habitación a tales horas de la noche, sin protección y sin abrigo que la resguardara. No deseaba volver, por lo menos, no en ese momento.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos tratando de aplacar su tos cuando de repente una frazada cayó sobre sus hombros, otorgándole calor. Una mano pálida le tendió una taza de té. Dio un respingo y se giró airada hacia el sirviente que se atrevió a seguirla, fue gratamente sorprendida por otra presencia.

— **Nii-san… —** murmuró.

Hanabi estaba asombrada. También decepcionada de darse cuenta que a pesar del tiempo, los esfuerzos y el entrenamiento todavía no era capaz de determinar la presencia de su primo. La molestia por la interrupción se pasó inmediatamente se vio cobijada por el aroma del delicioso té verde que Neji se molestó en preparar y llevarle.

La heredera estaba segura que no la había seguido, lo podía afirmar con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, después de haber solucionado sus problemas con el Souke, su primo se había tomado el trabajo de cuidarlas de forma muy personal. Vigilarlas y mantenerlas a salvo pasó de ser un deber a una prioridad, por gusto y no por obligación. Hanabi sonrió agradecida con Neji por quererlas y protegerlas de esa manera, por eso para ella, él no era su primo. Era su hermano, su hermano mayor.

— **Te vi desde que saliste —** respondió él.

La castaña cogió la taza de té que le ofrecía. El olor se infiltró en sus fosas nasales y le provocó una sensación cálida en el estómago antes de ingerirlo.

— **No eres muy discreta para escapar —** señaló.

Hanabi entrecerró la mirada. No le gustaba que cuestionaran sus habilidades como kunoichi, aunque Neji tenía razón.

— **No nací siendo un genio —** rezongó.

— **No se necesita serlo para tener cautela —** contestó Neji.

Hanabi resopló irritada, a veces podía llegar a ser fastidioso con su lógica. Le dio un sorbo a su taza de té, Neji solía ponerle vainilla para ocultar el amargo gusto. Adoraba los detalles de su primo, amaba saber que estaba vivo.

Estaría agradecida eternamente con Sakura por haberle salvado la vida a Neji, por no dejarlo morir. No creía que le dolería tanto perder a alguien. Imaginar a su primo al borde de la muerte, le producía una congoja que la paralizaba por completo. Hubiera enloquecido si Neji hubiese muerto de esa manera, después de haber sufrido tanto por culpa del Sello.

Solo había visto a su padre usarlo en una ocasión, durante un entrenamiento con su hermana mayor. Hiashi usó el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado para torturar a Neji, como castigo por haberla lastimado. ¡Era solo un entrenamiento! Su padre fue cruel. Hanabi lo había visto retorcerse del dolor. La conmocionó de tal manera que llegó a cuestionarse: ¿qué tan justo era sellarlos, condenarlos a la inferioridad?

Su abuelo había querido solventar las cosas diciéndole que esa clase de represalias eran necesarias para el Clan, quería convencerla de que era correcto tener una rama secundaria a su servicio. Torturarlos y robarles la voluntad por medio de un Sello Maldito. Para Hanabi esa experiencia la desanimó durante mucho tiempo. No creía que el respeto debía imponerse sino ganarse.

Daba gracias al dios que hubiera estado en turno el fatídico día en que Neji resultó herido y Sakura había sido enviada en su auxilio, sabía que era una guerra y siempre habían bajas, sin embargo, estaría eternamente agradecida. Más que todo, a la voluntad de él de vivir, de sobrevivir. Hanabi admitía que su primo tenía una enorme voluntad de fuego y creía que estaba fervientemente preparado para realizar cosas mejores, objetivos muy grandes.

— **¿Qué es lo que sucede, Hanabi? —** Neji habló después de unos minutos de silencio.

Las tablas de la banca en la que estaba crujieron con el peso extra, el castaño se sentó a su lado y aguardó pacientemente a que estuviera preparada para responderle. Hanabi lo sabía, por eso le dio un nuevo sorbo a su té. Dejó que el líquido caliente recorriera su garganta y le diera las fuerzas necesarias para hablar.

Cuando se sintió segura y con las ideas en su lugar, se dispuso a hablar.

— **El consejo **_quiere_ **que me comprometa con el hijo del líder del Clan Takitori —** musitó tristemente.

A Neji no le sorprendió la revelación, desde el momento que ella dijo: _El Consejo quiere_… Supo que la elección estaba fuera de las manos de su prima menor. El querer solo era una mentira hipócrita para disfrazar la tiranía que poseía el Souke. A ellos no les importaba si ella quería, si lo deseaba o si le gustaba. Simplemente lo haría, era un mandato. Una orden que debía acatar sin rechistar.

Por eso entendía la aflicción de Hanabi, no había una segunda opción.

— **¿Qué piensa tío Hiashi? **

El castaño sabía que la pregunta era retórica. Su tío se regía por reglas que se escapaban de sus propias manos; sin embargo, no concebía el hecho de no luchar por la libertad de sus propias hijas. Más si tomaba en cuenta el desplazamiento que tuvo con Hinata, ignorándola por completo, no le sorprendería que por Hanabi tampoco movía un dedo. Solo exigía y exigía, sin darle tregua, sin pensar en ella.

La heredera soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

— **Dijo que era lo mejor para el Clan —** contestó llanamente.

Hanabi le dio otro sorbo a su taza de té, esperaba que con eso todo se disipara pero era inútil.

Incluso recordaba la primera vez que salió de la aldea con su padre en una comitiva diplomática. La idea la había emocionado. Era la primera vez que estaba envuelta en cosas tan importantes, Hiashi la llevó como su heredera. Viajaron fuera de la aldea por varios días. Estaba emocionada pero también nerviosa por lo que significaba. Representaba que su papel como verdadera heredera del Clan era serio, el peso de ser la sucesora empezaba a caer sobre sus hombros desde entonces.

Su padre se vio en la obligación de llevar a su tutora para que pudiera tranquilizarla. Todo iba bien, hasta que se le escapó que todos esperaban de esa reunión un compromiso potencial que estrechara lazos con el Clan Takitori. El viaje se tornó infernal y enfermizo, por eso una parte de ella agradeció que la comitiva fuese interceptada; pero por otra los motivos que les obligaron a regresar no fueron los mejores.

— **La comitiva fue pospuesta —** dijo Neji.

Hanabi asintió, había creído que el asunto quedaba olvidado con el aplazamiento de la comitiva. Pero no, había sido todo lo contrario y la idea retomó mucho más auge para los miembros del Consejo.

— **¿Hinata lo sabe? **

Para Hanabi la pregunta sonó hueca, por lo tanto negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se lo diría a su hermana? ¡¿Con qué cara?! ¿Y para qué?

No es como que Hinata pudiera ayudarle, y aunque quisiera no la dejaría. ¿Por qué? Porque era su hermana mayor y ella usurpó su puesto…

— **No, no podría decírselo —** susurró finalmente.

Neji suspiró, desvió la mirada y se quedó en silencio. A veces las palabras no eran necesarias.

Hanabi interpretó el silencio como una negativa, entendía que su primo no estuviera de acuerdo pero francamente no se sentía con la valentía suficiente como para enfrentar a su hermana mayor. Ella siempre buscó la cercanía con Hinata, siempre había sido apegada a ella aunque su padre se encargara de mantenerlas separadas por los entrenamientos constantes de Hinata. Siendo la primogénita y heredera, fortalecerla era un deber y una obligación para que no representara una vergüenza para el Clan.

Hinata quería compartir tiempo con Hanabi pero sus deberes con el Clan no le dejaban. Sin embargo, la menor no se quedaba con las ganas y cada vez que terminaba sus deberes corría a espiarlos en sus entrenamientos. Así terminó admirando la habilidad y fuerza de Hinata, por eso quiso imitarla y empezó a entrenar por su cuenta a su corta edad. Consiguió una habilidad semejante a la de Hinata.

Y solo generó un problema más grande.

— **¿Recuerdas el enfrentamiento al que nos expuso el abuelo? —** preguntó a Neji.

El castaño asintió.

— **Lo recuerdo. **

No imaginó que haber entrenado por su cuenta le generaría tantos problemas, a ella y a Hinata. No se dio cuenta de su progreso hasta que su abuelo sugirió a su padre que la incorporara en los entrenamientos que mantenía con Hinata. A ojos de Hanabi, tanto ella como Hinata fueron conejillos de indias del anciano para saber quién era más fuerte.

Sus habilidades rivalizaban con las de su hermana mayor, incluso, su abuelo y su padre se mostraba más complacidos con las de ella y no con las de Hinata. Hiashi propuso que se librara un combate entre ambas niñas, sin importar la diferencia de edades y existía la posibilidad de que Hanabi terminara lastimada. Claramente su hermana era mayor, tenía más agilidad y mucho más tiempo de entrenamiento con su padre. Llevaba todas las de ganar, pero Hanabi no se amedrentó. No perdería de ninguna manera.

Y no lo hizo. No perdió.

— **Mi hermana pudo haberme ganado… —** musitó apagada **—… Tuvo la oportunidad de golpearme y no lo hizo. **

— **No quería herirte. —** respondió Neji.

Lo sabía, ¡claro que lo sabía! Hinata no le haría una cosa así a alguien de su familia, ¡no la lastimaría jamás!

Ella por el contrario si lo hizo, aprovechó su descuido para vencerla. Se consagró como la más fuerte y Hinata había sido la más perjudicada. Su padre dijo que su hija mayor no era otra cosa más que una vergüenza, una pérdida de tiempo. Desde entonces se llenó la boca diciendo que su hermana nunca llegaría lejos, ni como kunoichi ni como heredera. Que le hacía falta la seguridad y la fuerza que poseía Hanabi.

Hiashi se enfocó en ella, dejando claro que para el Clan Hinata era un fracaso.

— **Lo sé… —** murmuró, la voz le tembló.

¡¿Cómo le diría eso a Hinata?!

Si a la fecha se sentía tan culpable como aquel día en el que su padre la nombró como la heredera principal del Clan. ¿Cómo pedirle ayuda? Cuando ella misma se encargó de usurpar un puesto que le pertenecía a su hermana por derecho, por ser la primogénita.

Inevitablemente se sentía como su tío Hizashi, él creía fervientemente que merecía un lugar que su padre le quitó por haber nacido primero. Y en el fondo, Hanabi hubiera deseado que fuera así. Ella no tendría que preocuparse por cuál de las dos ocuparía el puesto de su padre. No. Sería Neji. Hanabi en el fondo creía, no, no creía, estaba segura que su primo haría un gran papel como líder del Clan. No había persona mejor para el puesto. Sabía que él los guiaría a una civilización mejor y no se dejaría manipular con tanta facilidad, como lo hacían Hinata y ella.

— **Creo que deberías decírselo —** Hanabi lo miró, le dio un sorbo a su taza de té y sonrió con ironía.

No tenía el valor. No. No después de que ella misma la juzgó, la cuestionó por su innegable y absurdo amor a Naruto. Todos los días se preguntaba, ¿qué rayos veía en un paria como Naruto Uzumaki? Un niño al que todos los aldeanos despreciaban, al que todo ser viviente quería lejos.

Después de haber tenido aquel enfrentamiento con Hinata, Hanabi siguió vigilando a su hermana y sin quererlo se dio cuenta que ella espiaba a Naruto en sus entrenamientos. Ese día descubrió que su hermana mayor estaba enamorada del ninja más fracasado de la aldea.

Haber visto el encuentro entre Neji y Naruto en los exámenes Chunnin nada más le hacía retomar la misma idea, para ella, Naruto no tenía ninguna habilidad ninja. Ni siquiera era inteligente. Hanabi había ido a ver el encuentro movida por la curiosidad de saber que era lo que poseía Naruto que causara tanta admiración en su hermana. Sin embargo, el encuentro le reveló verdades que no sabía y que hasta ahora no terminaba de procesar.

A pesar de que Naruto ganó aquel encuentro, para Hanabi no había sido otra cosa más que pura suerte. No negaba que el chico tenía habilidades pero no sobrepasaba las de Neji.

— **No me siento con el derecho de atormentarla —** contestó a Neji.

Él suspiró, la verdad es que comprendía que después de haberse distanciado tanto por culpa de Hiashi su inseguridad era apenas lógica. Pero conocía a Hinata, no se negaría a escuchar el llamado de su hermana menor.

— **Deberías —** insistió.

Hanabi sonrió de nueva cuenta, esta vez con tristeza.

No cabía duda que Naruto tenía la capacidad de transformar la voluntad de las personas y Neji era un vivo ejemplo de ello, en otros tiempos él no se hubiera dignado a hablar con ella y hacerle recapacitar. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, apoyándola y aconsejándola cuando no era su trabajo. Ahora entendía la gran admiración de Hinata por Naruto Uzumaki.

Él era capaz de cambiar el corazón de la gente.

— **No lo sé —** dijo dubitativa, dejó la taza de té en la bandeja y lo miró.

Neji miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte, las estrellas titilaban y media luna apenas se alzaba otorgando un poco de luz. Él también depositó su taza de té en la bandeja y soltó un suspiró, parecía más agotado que fastidiado.

— **Sé que tus lazos con Hinata se han roto por la preferencia de mi tío —** habló **—. Pero eso no significa que ella sea igual que todos, no dejes que tus prejuicios te alejen de la única persona que puede brindarte su apoyo incondicional —** expresó finalmente mirándola, su rostro lucía serio aunque su iris tuviera un toque cálido casi inexistente **—. Tienes mi apoyo, busca el suyo. Te darás cuenta que las cosas son muy diferentes a las que tú te imaginas —** finalizó.

Hanabi lo contempló levantarse del banco, tomar la bandeja y retirarse. Seguramente tenía que ver con el chakra extra que percibió, o con el hecho que a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron ahí tenía activo el Byakugan con la mirada hacia los frondosos bosques de la mansión. En los cuales después de todo ella pudo visualizar una mata de cabellos rosados.

Sonrió, su primo no podría mantener por mucho tiempo ese secreto. Como ella tampoco podía obviar el hecho de que necesitaba de su hermana mayor, de su consejo y su consuelo. Hanabi admitió con desdicha que se sentía perdida y sola, presa de una situación que no podía manejar y menos aún quería enfrentar. No sola.

Hanabi se encontraba en una horrible disyuntiva en la que no sabía cuál decisión tomar.

Si se lo decía a Hinata, sabía perfectamente que se enfrentaría a su padre y se opondría, incluso, estaba segura que se ofrecería a ocupar su lugar. Si no lo hacía, tendría que enfrentarlo sola y honrar un acuerdo en el que no tenía voz ni voto. Y no quería hacerlo, la verdad es que no quería meter a más personas y al mismo tiempo sabía que no estaba completamente sola como creía.

— _No dejes que tus prejuicios te alejen de la única persona que puede brindarte su apoyo incondicional._

Las palabras de Neji resonaron en su cabeza, aclarándole todas las dudas que tenía. Lo que debía hacer.

— **Si tiene que ser, será —** susurró al viento.

Hablaría con Hinata, como bien dice el refrán: Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. A lo mejor encontraban una solución y de paso, conseguían que Neji fuera el próximo candidato para ocupar el puesto de su padre.

Hanabi dio un respiro profundo y se levantó de la banca, observó la luna por última vez. Pronto amanecería, tendría problemas si su padre mandaba a llamarla y no estaba en su habitación.

Sonrió, esta vez con la esperanza de que las cosas cambiarían. Algo le decía que todo sería diferente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

¡Hola!

Bueno, como dejé especificado en tema de amigo secreto del foro, este pequeño escrito es para **Hanabi Inuzuka**. De las tres peticiones que hiciste esta fue la más accesible para mí, nunca me había centrado en este personaje y debido a la falta de interacción en el anime como en el manga posiblemente hice un OoC garrafal. Espero me disculpes **Hanab**i, he hecho todo lo que he podido para escribir algo que sea más o menos digno para leer, no sé que tanto se haya acercado a tu petición pero realmente deseo que algo de lo que has leído haya sido de tu agrado. De paso me disculpo por la intrusión del leve NejiSaku (lo lamento pero no lo pude evitar, me salió natural). Esta idea posiblemente se explaye a un segundo escrito, pero por el momento lo dejo así.

Aguardo porque lo leído haya gustado, **Hanabi**, en verdad espero que te guste. Sin más me retiro deseándoles unas felices fiestas. Cuídense muchísimo y nos veremos en los otros retos.

Un abrazo y un beso.


End file.
